


You're no good for me

by noxxx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Motel, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sex, Tony is cheating on Pepper with Peter lmao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Lo amo – murmuró desde el fondo de su corazón.Tony no respondió, simplemente  tomó a Peter del mentón para hacerlo levantar la vista, y se encontró con un par de ojos tristes.La realidad era algo que le impedía disfrutar de la felicidad.-	Pero usted está casado – sollozó el joven.





	You're no good for me

**Author's Note:**

> Precuela de “She’s not me”

Nunca se imaginó que la noche terminaría de esa manera.  
Luego de algunas copas llegaron unos cuantos besos, y unos cuantos besos los llevaron a aquel decadente motel en la parte menos agradable de la ciudad. Pero algo era algo, con una cama bastaría. Peter entró tímidamente detrás de Tony, aun con todo lo que había bebido se sentía muy nervioso, por poco temblaba. Por fin su mentor, su héroe, su primer amor le había dado un indicio de que se interesaba por él. Lo había abrazado, lo había besado, le había invitado a pasar una noche juntos.  
Peter se sonrojó al ver las luces de neón rojas que iluminaban la habitación desde fuera. Era tan obsceno, pero agradecía que las mismas ocultaran su sonrojo.   
El hombre comenzó a desvestirlo, dejándolo desnudo en cuestión de segundos. Su pálida piel expuesta a merced del hombre que aún seguía aun vestido, como ejerciendo autoridad frente a la situación. Con sus expertas manos lo tocaba lascivamente, apretando su piel y besándolo de la forma más sucia que había conocido jamás. Peter jadeaba al sentir como sus labios eran mordidos y su lengua era lamida por otra más experta.  
Peter estaba tan dispuesto a darle placer a su amante que, sin dudarlo, se puso de rodillas en el piso junto a la cama, justo entre las piernas del mayor. Tony se veía tan imponente desde abajo, sus ojos lo observaban tan oscuros y severos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Peter acercó su mano a la entrepierna del hombre, pero antes de siquiera abrirle la bragueta, la tristeza se apoderó de él, y recostó su frente contra la pierna del hombre.  
\- Lo amo – murmuró desde el fondo de su corazón.  
Tony no respondió, simplemente tomó a Peter del mentón para hacerlo levantar la vista, y se encontró con un par de ojos tristes.  
La realidad era algo que le impedía disfrutar de la felicidad.  
\- Pero usted está casado – sollozó el joven. Dolía tanto tener que decirlo en voz alta.  
Aun sin separar sus labios, Tony acarició su mejilla suavemente.  
\- Si quieres irte, tan solo hazlo. No te odiaré por ello – le dijo con una voz tan fría que por poco asustó a Peter. Podía notar como el hombre aún seguía ansioso por algo más que solo unos simples besos y caricias.  
\- N-No. Quiero estar aquí con usted, quiero saber que puede hacerme, quiero…  
Tony entrelazó sus dedos con los del muchacho y le hizo sentarse sobre su regazo. Un suave beso sobre sus labios, Peter quiso creer que fue por amor.  
\- Olvídate de ella, aquí solo estamos tú – lo abrazó por la cintura – Y yo ¿sí?   
Peter asintió lentamente. Tony limpió una lágrima que caía de su mejilla con su pulgar y lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
\- ¿Me amas?  
\- Desde que era un niño – respondió el joven solemnemente.  
\- Pruébamelo entonces.  
Tony introdujo su pulgar dentro de la boca del joven, quien por instinto lo lamió y succionó, todo mientras miraba al hombre directo a los ojos. Tony se mordió el labio ante aquella visión tan erótica. Quitó su dedo de la boca del joven luego de un rato, y este lo miró con deseo.  
\- Puedo decirte que te amo también, si eso te hace sentir mejor – le ofreció el mayor.  
\- ¿Lo estaría diciendo de verdad? ¿O solo para complacerme?  
\- Tú eliges que creer – murmuró Tony comenzando besar su mandíbula, para luego ir bajando por su cuello.   
Peter jadeaba mientras sentía como esa barba raspaba su suave piel, tampoco pudo ignorar el hecho de que el hombre se encontraba duro debajo de él. Lo estaba deseando de la misma manera que Peter lo deseaba. Tony comenzó a restregar al muchacho contra su entrepierna, para hacerle notar lo excitado que estaba, lo bien que lo haría sentir si le permitía acceso a su cuerpo. Peter suspiraba y jadeaba, porque a pesar de las prendas que aun los separaban, cada contacto era tóxico, abrumador, adictivo. Su mente comenzó a nublarse con deseo.  
\- Hágamelo… por favor – suplicó el joven con la piel en llamas.  
\- ¿Es tu primera vez? – preguntó el hombre con la voz ronca.  
El chico asintió con vergüenza. Tony sonrió pícaramente al confirmar que tan dulce joven aún era puro.   
\- Bien, por ser tú… seré gentil – le aseguró tomándole del rostro con ambas manos – Eres tan lindo, y solo mío – su voz tomó un tono un poco más oscuro – Voy a hacerte mío.  
\- Si, si. Por favor señor Stark. Hágame lo que quiera – rogó el muchacho.  
Tony lo tomó de la parte trasera de su cabeza para atraerlo a un hambriento beso y, poco a poco, fue acostándose sobre la cama con Peter encima de él. Ahora el joven se encontraba más decidido y más audaz. Con manos ansiosas le abrió el pantalón a Tony y al ver el enorme bulto bajo esos boxers se le hizo agua la boca. Lo besó por sobre la tela y luego los bajó, develando aquello que tanto ansiaba. Era tan grande que por poco a Peter le dieron ganas de echarse atrás, pero entonces Tony le acarició el cabello y la mejilla, haciendo sonreír a Peter ante el cariño.   
Le tomó del labio inferior con su pulgar para abrirle la boca, luego tomó la base de su falo y se la introdujo hasta la garganta. Tony le miraba con ojos oscuros, esos que a Peter lo volvían loco. Se separó un poco de la virilidad del hombre y comenzó a dar lentos besos desde la cabeza hasta el tronco, dando pequeñas lamidas entre medio. Los jadeos de Tony lo hacían sentir bien, porque sentía que así lo estaba complaciendo, que se estaba congraciando con él.  
De repente el hombre lo tomó de los cabellos con un poco más de fuerza para metérsela nuevamente en la boca. Peter por poco se ahoga, pero mantuvo la calma. Con firmeza, el hombre comenzó a marcarle un ritmo para mover su cabeza, y luego se dedicó penetrar su boca sin consideraciones. Ni hablar cuando se corrió dentro de la misma, el pobre chico apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía al sentir una húmeda calidez en su lengua, la cual tragó sin dudar.  
Pero esto aún no terminaba.   
Con brusquedad, Tony lo tiró de espaldas a la cama, posicionándose sobre él y adueñándose de su boca la cual ya había profanado de forma tan sucia. Sus expertas manos lo recorrían desde las caderas hasta sus costillas, deleitándose con la suave piel virginal sobre las sábanas blancas. Peter no podía evitar gemir ante cada caricia. Tony comenzó a besar su cuello cuando Peter tímidamente le quiso quitar el saco, cosa que hizo él mismo a los apurones. Lo mismo con su camisa, pantalones y zapatos.   
El hombre aun así guardaba un mínimo de consideración por su protegido. Un poco de lubricante fue suficiente para abrirse paso dentro de su cuerpo, ya que el chico estaba completamente dilatado. Peter gemía ante los placeres, por un lado Tony estaba besando y mordiendo sus pezones con ganas, mientras que por el otro le estaba penetrando con sus firmes dedos de forma rápida, como un preludio de lo que se avecinaba.   
\- Ah… señor Stark – un gemido escapó de sus labios.   
Las uñas clavadas en su espalda reflejaban tanto miedo como placer, un poco de nervios también. Algunas lágrimas debido al dolor inicial habían escapado de sus ojos.   
Tony al ver esto se detuvo un momento y comenzó a besar y morder aquel dulce cuello. El chico se relajó un poco y abrió más las piernas para entregarle acceso a su cuerpo nuevamente. Tony sonrió y siguió moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia delante de forma hábil, enterrándose lo más posible dentro del frágil cuerpo de Peter. El chico podía sentirse completamente lleno por aquella virilidad, era demasiado. El calor de la piel de Tony, los besos, las caricias. El hombre tomó una de sus piernas y la posó sobre su hombro para tener más acceso a su entrada, la cual penetró sin consideraciones de forma casi salvaje. Peter no entendía donde el dolor y el placer se cruzaban, sintió que lo estaban partiendo al medio y seguramente no podría sentarse por días. Tony siguió y siguió su faena hasta finalizar, aún seguía penetrando al joven mientras se vaciaba dentro suyo con un largo jadeo.  
Al ver que Peter aún no había acabado, una bella imagen se le vino a la mente y le ordenó.  
\- Tócate  
\- P-Pero-  
\- Tócate para mí – le repitió autoritariamente.  
Peter obedeció y con su mano comenzó a acariciar su falo de arriba abajo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de placer. Tony lo miraba con deleite y con cierta lascivia en los ojos, eso solo hizo que Peter moviera su mano mucho más rápido.  
\- Lo estás haciendo bien bebé – le murmuró mientras que con su mano pellizcaba y acariciaba uno de sus pezones, ganándose más gemidos por parte del muchacho.  
Pronto, los espasmos no se hicieron esperar y el muchacho se arqueó violentamente cuando el placer se derramó sobre su abdomen. Al bajar de su idilio, Peter lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y respirando entrecortadamente. Luego su vista bajó a él mismo, aquella imagen era tan obscena: el con sus piernas separadas y su vientre manchado con su placer, de igual forma podía sentirse lleno del orgasmo del hombre. Era tan cálido y húmedo, quería sentirse así para siempre, lleno de Tony.  
Peter se acurrucó a su lado, y Tony simplemente lo dejó estar. Tomó un cigarrillo de su saco y lo encendió, dándole una profunda bocanada.   
\- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció.  
Peter aceptó, Tony se lo puso en los labios y el joven (debido a su nula experiencia) simplemente imitó lo que había visto al hombre hacer.   
\- Déjalo salir – le indicó Tony antes de volver a darle otra pitada.  
El joven lo hizo, y volvió a acostar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.  
\- Gracias – murmuró  
\- ¿Dolió mucho?  
\- N-no – respondió tímidamente – Bueno… solo un poco, al principio, después no.   
\- Estabas muy apretado, es normal si eres virgen – le explicó con la mirada perdida.  
Peter simplemente se quedó viéndolo en silencio. Era tan hermoso a pesar de su edad, con su cabello despeinado, su barba tan cuidada y esos bellos ojos color whisky.   
De verdad que Peter lo adoraba como a un dios.

El joven despertó varias horas después. Entendió su brazo para tocar el otro lado de la cama, pero su mano solo sintió las frías sabanas.  
Se encontraba solo.   
Miró aquella parte de la cama donde hace no tanto había estado Tony. Se inclinó para oler la almohada que había usado, aún tenía ese exquisito perfume que siempre emanaba. Notó que había algo debajo de ella, era una carta.  
“Tuve que irme por un asunto de negocios, de verdad lo siento. Gracias por todo y espero que lo de ayer quede solo entre tú y yo.  
P.D: Te dejé algo de dinero sobre la mesa de luz por si quieres tomarte un taxi.  
Peter arrugó la nota y la tiró a un rincón. Se acurrucó con las sabanas, su nariz le ardía, y un nudo se formó en su garganta.   
\- El amor es injusto – murmuró para sí mismo.  
Ahora mismo el hombre debía estar con su bella y elegante esposa, Virginia. Besándola, abrazándola, quizás también teniendo sexo con ella y diciéndole cuanto la amaba, algo que Peter y el mismo Tony sabían, era una mentira.   
Una cruel mentira que, tarde o temprano, tendría que terminar.

Continuará en “She’s not me”


End file.
